


Xth Time's The Charm

by RigbyJay



Series: Astrid's Log [1]
Category: Gaia Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigbyJay/pseuds/RigbyJay
Summary: She's been in love with him since she was fourteen years old. Is today the day she finally lets him know? As published in the 3rd edition of Gaia News Weekly.
Relationships: Gino Gambino (Gaia Online)/Original Female Character
Series: Astrid's Log [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173581





	Xth Time's The Charm

Breathe, Astrid. Breathe.

You were so ready; you had chosen the perfect card, you had written the perfect inscription, and signed your name with the most perfect little heart drawn below it. You had timed this precisely so that he would walk in at yourpeak opportune moment. And in every single trial run in your head... well, he was at least flattered.

You held the envelope in your hand, red and romantic and bearing the adorable name of your paramour. Today was the day. Today was the day Gino Gambino finally learned how you felt.

You heard from the office down the hall as he spoke with your boss, catching up on the day’s events. Your office was next; you had expected him this afternoon, the blueprints you had promised him tucked securely in the manilla envelope on your desk. It was only a matter of time before he would make his way in here. All you had to do was slip the card in the folder. You heard the pleasantries, the preparation for departure. You heard your boss wish him a good day. You heard his footsteps echo through the hall as he made his way to your office. It was now or never. All you had to do was open the folder and --

“Ms. Nacht?”

\-- and promptly toss the card in the top drawer. You apologized for slamming it shut; he had simply startled you.

“Here are the blueprints for your new ship,” you said, handing him the folder with shaking hands and a smile. “I’ve taken everything you noted into account. Just let me know if there’s anything that won’t work and we can adjust accordingly.”

Gino took a moment to thumb through the pages, red eyes zipping back and forth as a smile of his own began tugging on his lips. Finally he closed the folder and turned his focus back towards you.

“Brilliant, Astrid. Amazing work.” He said. “As always.”

As he left your office, blueprints in hand, you quietly opened the top drawer of your desk. You stared at the card you had dropped in, piled on top of four others that had met the same, unfortunate fate. But that smile, that compliment, that light in his eye, his satisfaction with your work...

Well, all in all, you were still pretty happy.


End file.
